erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Dave
This article focuses on the interactions between 'Everyone and Dave.' Overview While usually civil to others on the surface, Dave is generally irritated by the weird antics of his team, with the exceptions of Sky and later Shawn. He is easily infuriated and has a tendency to get mad at others if they don't seem to be focused on the game, or are quirky. At the same time, he isn't much of a team player himself, and is reluctant to participate in challenges due to his hypochondria, and constantly expresses doubt over a plan. Later in the season he gets crushed by his obsession with Sky, and his failure to win her over. By the time of the finale his grief has become so strong that he loses any decency he has, and severs all ties of friendship he still possessed. Amy and Samey In Twinning Isn't Everything, Amy and Samey ambush Dave from behind a bush and bombard him with several balloons. He manages to evade both of Amy's shots; however, Samey successfully hits him in one shot. Amy grins evilly as Dave leaves, feverishly scratching himself due to being covered in itching powder. In A Blast from the Past, Dave is confused about Amy's return and tries to figure out which twin left. Beardo In the opening sequence, Dave is annoyed by Beardo's sound effects. Throughout So, Uh This Is My Team?, Dave is constantly irritated by the random sound effects that Beardo makes with his mouth, and often tells him to stop while covering his ears. He is confused when Beardo runs in slow motion, and tells him to stop making construction noises. He most expressed desire to vote him off, which he does so at the end of the episode. Dave is satisfied by Beardo's elimination and says to him: "Game over", when Beardo makes a pacman sound effect. Chris In Twinning Isn't Everything, Chris thanks Dave for hitting Topher, as he was annoyed by him. When Dave delights in how well he performed, Chris points out he's out of balloons and advises him to run. In Hurl and Go Seek, after Dave gets humiliatingly rejected by Sky in front of everyone, Chris approaches and seemingly attempts to comfort him, however he ends up making it worse by reminding Dave of all the reasons that made him so upset. At the end of the episode, Dave reveals that he had campaigned to get himself eliminated, including giving out buttons, of which also gave to Chris, who loved it. As he is about to be fired from the Cannon of Shame, Chris gives him one last chance to make amends with his love. When Dave calls out to Sky only to find she's isn't there, he asks Chris to fire the cannon. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, when Dave is selected by Sky as her helper, Chris goes out of his way to inform Dave how reluctant Sky was in choosing him, stomping on his heart yet again. After Sky restores Dave's faith in her by kissing him, Chris once again shatters their relationship before the final part of the challenge, by showing Dave clips from Sky's audition that revealed she had a boyfriend, causing him to go insane. Ella Ella is immensely nice to Dave just as she is to everyone. Dave on the other hand views her as one of the many weird members on his team, and is constantly annoyed by her singing. However he seems more tolerant of Ella than other members, and doesn't openly criticize her or try to hurt her feelings. Eventually Ella becomes attracted to Dave after he treats her nicely, however he doesn't return her affection and unknowingly broke her heart. Jasmine In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Dave notices that Jasmine "has a thing" for Shawn and also compliments her Australian accent. In A Blast from the Past, Jasmine is so concerned about Shawn that she is unable to participate properly in the challenge, and is caught completely off guard when Dave swings at her with a jousting stick and knocks her into the lake. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Dave compliments Jasmine's dream to open up a flower shop/training facility, but it's revealed in the confessional that he was lying to get on her good side. The two then team up to get revenge on their love interests, and are made by Chris to be further competition for the finalists. They appear to get along, but while Dave thoroughly enjoys his job, Shawn's safety is a concern for Jasmine. Leonard In the opening sequence, Dave is annoyed by Leonard's spell casting, along with Beardo's sound effects. In So, Uh This Is My Team?, while everyone is still on the zeppelin, Dave was disturbed by Leonard when he attempted to cast a spell to ward off evil. Dave was also annoyed when Leonard wanted to construct a Wizard's tower. At the end of the episode it is clear that Dave desired to vote for either Leonard or Beardo. .]]In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Dave is unimpressed by Leonard's fictional story, he also blames him for their team not having proper shelter. At the start of the challenge when Sugar is complimenting Leonard as a wizard, he asks his team to leave "fiction" out, which annoys Leonard. In the final part of the challenge Dave finally loses his temper when Leonard attempts to levitate the pig over a wall. Leonard states the spell isn't working because someone isn't believing in him, to which Dave angrily retorts it's him. Dave votes Leonard off at the end of the episode. Max In So, Uh This Is My Team?, while they are on the zeppelin Dave finds Max to be weird when he overhears the latter's conversation with Sky. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Max and Dave face off in the challenge, and Max delights when the newly-turned-evil grease pig flings grease onto Dave. He says to Dave: "That's what you get when you're up against evil's incarnate." In Hurl and Go Seek, after Sky's rejection of Dave visbily hurts Dave's feelings, Max delights in the sight of Dave's face. Rodney In Twinning Isn't Everything, while Rodney is depressed at his inability to properly breakup with Amy, Dave takes the opportunity and hits him. Shawn Overall the two of them appear to be good friends. Unlike most members of his team, Dave does not view Shawn as being weird or annoying, and over time he comes to respect his skills. Likewise Shawn is nice to Dave, just as he is with everyone else. Eventually the two come to trust each other enough to counsel and help each other out with their relationships. However Dave is unintentionally responsible for causing a strain on Shawn's relationship with Jasmine, and Shawn's advice for Dave is taken the wrong way and he inadvertently ruins his relationship with Sky. Their friendship is apparently over during the finale as Dave tries his best to make sure both Shawn and Sky do not win the million dollars after his mind snapped upon finding out that Sky already has a boyfriend. Skullgal Skullgal quickly took a liking in Dave despite his "normal" and neat-freak persona. She thought he reminded her of Mike because they look alike. She even hopes Dave and Sky will be similar to Mike and Zoey. Sky Sky and Dave bonded quickly in the season, with Dave seeing her as his true love. As a running gag, Dave is willing to do anything to win her heart, even if said task involving him getting dirty or injured. In addition, Dave often agrees to whatever Sky says but tends to say the wrong thing when he gets nervous, resulting in her feeling insulted. Sky, despite trying to stay focus on the game, too feel attracted to him. As the two of them gets closer, Dave's mind begins to sway away from sanity, becoming more and more obsessed in with her. After a while, Sky loses patience with him, causing Dave to be heart broken and mentally unstable. Finding that he has no chance of becoming a couple with her, Dave voted himself off the show, leaving Sky sad and alone. When Sky reaches the finale, Dave is selected as her helper though he is still sad to see her because of her previous actions. However, Sky kisses him which makes him determined to help her to win the million dollars. Just as things between the two are going fine, Chris reveals Sky's audition tape to Dave, showing that she already had a boyfriend. Upon watching this, Dave's finally loses his mind and become determined to make sure Sky would not win the million dollars. Stephanie Dave views her as the only normal contestant despite her interests are into vampires, fairies, and fashion. Stephanie in return befriended with Dave and try to agree with him on things. When Dave find out Stephanie has her moments she drops her realism, he changes his mind about her. Sugar Dave is constantly disgusted by Sugar's gross habits of eating and belching, as well as being afraid of her when she becomes violent. Later on, Sugar observes Dave budding relationship with Sky, and tries quite hard to break them apart due to viewing them as a threat. She succeeds in doing so. In I Love You, Grease Pig! when Dave suggests Sky take the last leg instead of Leonard, Sugar angrily confronts him and yells "Wizard!" Intimidated Dave complies with her wishes. In A Blast from the Past, Dave and Sky gasp in shock when a bear emerges to attack Ella, but Sugar cheers, causing Dave and Sky to look back at her. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, during a conversation with Sky, Sugar tells her (as part of a stint to mess with her mind) that Dave was a womanizer who was taking advantage of every girl, and that didn't truly like Sky. During the challenge, Dave entrusts Sugar with a banana (that was supposed to be for the monkey), but is dismayed when he discovers Sugar has eaten it. When Dave is captured by the bear, Sugar feigns sympathy for Dave in order to try and get Ella to sing (so she would be disqualified by Chris), and refers to Dave as "poor Dave". Later when they succeed in bringing the bear to Chris, but the coin they were supposed to obtain was inside the monkey, inside the bear. Sugar uses the Heimlich maneuver to make the bear regurgitate the contents of it's stomach, which Dave and the rest of the team are disgusted by. Dave along with the rest of the team cheer when Sugar successfully throws the coin into the vending machine. In This Is The Pits!, Sugar is unhappy with Dave and Sky's budding relationship and continuously tries to break them apart whenever they get affectionate. She offers to form and alliance with Shawn to vote them off, but he declines. When Dave and Sky are sharing some berries, and Dave offers to wipe berry juice off her face, Sugar barges in and wipes it off Sky's face using her spit. When Sky falls on top of Dave and they accidentally kiss, Sugar regurgitates the berries (which she had gouged earlier), which splatter onto Dave and makes him freak out. In the cave Dave and Sky attempt to kiss again, but Sugar gets between them again by belching loudly, causing a swarm of bats to be attracted. Dave is also extremely disgusted when Sugar eats a glow slug and becomes wide eyed when her tummy glows. Late in the challenge, Dave along with the rest of Waneyihtam Maskwak are pushed into the pool by Sugar. In Three Zones and A Baby, Sugar notices Dave is feeling depressed at the beginning of the episode. She asks him why he was, before going into a lengthy recital of how he is separated from Sky. When Dave states that was the reason, she slaps him on the back whilst saying "Cheer up Saddy". Later in the challenge, Sugar along with Shawn are forced to carry a paralyzed Dave after he gets bitten by a rattlesnake. In Hurl and Go Seek, when Sugar is sent to go tag the other contestants, she almost immediately finds Dave's shoe (due to it being thrown at her by Max). Dave who happens to be perched up in a tree branch glumly asks for it back (still depressed over being turned down by Sky). She states she will and would toss it to him, however she intentionally throws it extremely hard and knocks him off the branch before tagging him. Dave then joins her as he is now her helper, but is still dejected over Sky's rejection. Sugar sees an opportunity to exploit this and makes him jealous that Sky would win the million dollars when he wouldn't. A newly motivated Dave decides to betray Sky and reveals to Sugar where he had last seen her. Topher In Twinning Isn't Everything, while Topher is annoying Chris, Dave seizes the opportunity to take him out. In A Blast from the Past, Topher and Dave are paired together for the challenge, with Dave volunteering to go when he finds out it's Topher. He does so due to reasoning they should save Sky for a tougher opponent (indicating he thinks Topher is weak). Both pick up jousting sticks and charge at each other while screaming with their eyes shut, however they pass right by each other without making contact. See also Category:Everyone interactions Category:Interaction Category:Everyone conflicts Category:Conflicts